wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dragonets: The Egg Theif
Prolouge A young SeaWing adult flew across the reef. As a dark shadowy spectrum pulled itself toward her, two more SeaWings joined by her side.The 3 SeaWings turned their path upwards, swimming as fast as they could to get away from the monstrous shadow. They surfaced, flying up into the air. The black monster threw 2 "arms" into the air, squirming in the air as they searched the air for them. One of the SeaWings whacked one of the arms with a spear, and the monster groaned with distress from under the water and pulled it's arms back down. The SeaWing holding the spear threw it down in the water where the monster was. The monster groaned again and disappeared. The SeaWing looked up at her sister, who had recently become the queen. "Tsunami, I think the eggs were destroyed." Queen Tsunami fiddled with one of her many pearl necklaces. "Anemone, I know the eggs aren't broken. T-They can't be." Suddenly, the Egg Watcher flew up from the sea, gasping and covered and blood and what looked like.... Egg Yolk? "Queen Tsunami, the eggs... They were stolen! Every one of them in the royal hatchery, female and male eggs!" He rasped, wiping some blood from a scratch on his arm, which just came flowing back out again. Queen Tsunami and Riptide let out howls of rage. Tsunami jumped, pinning down the egg watcher. "Three moons, NO! I hired you, Meridian! You promised you'll keep them safe! You deserve this. Your dragonets will look down on their father, who just sat there, watching the royal eggs being stolen and you were without a care!' She dug her claws into his neck, and with a swift blow, snapped it. "ARRRGGGHHH!" She screamed into the sky. Chapter 1 Virtue flew down the grey rock staircase, holding out a scroll. "Ozeano! Eau! Thunderjolt! Poisson! Noite found us another scroll!" She nearly screamed. The NightWing dragonet, Thunderjolt, jerked his head up at the word "scroll". Greedily, he jumped out of the wooden talonmade chair, and took the scroll. He sat back down in the wooden chair and looked at the title. "''Tale of the Young Animus Dragonet." ''He read the title out loud. Thunderjolt rolled open the scroll, and began to read out loud. "Crécerelle was born in the SkyWing kingdom. She was the only child, and has a special power: Animus abilities. She-" He was cut off by angry footsteps padding down the rock staircase. The dragon's name was Schön, a big 24 year old RainWing. She was the opposite of the "lazy RainWing" concept, and they always got in trouble when the dragonets brought that up while she was listening in on them. "Stop it, I do NOT wanna hear stories right now! Why does Noite keep finding you scrolls about that STUPID dragon?!" She roared. Eau, Poisson, and Virtue jolted back in their chairs in fear. "Get a grip of yourselves!" Schön growled. She turned, her scales covered with a copper and red color. She almost looked like a SkyWing if it wasn't for her wings and naturally blue wing membranes. Eau sighed. "Let's go to the library and read there." She got up without an answer and wrapped her wing around Thunderjolt, forcing him up. He snuggled into her wing and they padded into the library. "Lovebirds." Poisson muttered. The SeaWing got up and walked towards the sleeping cave. "I'm going to bed early." He said. He ''always ''went to bed early. What was his problem? Chapter 2 Virtue lay in her cot as the other dragonets slept. It was late at night. Everyone was asleep, and if she was right, including her caretakers. The MudWing got up and walked quietly. Even as she was a MudWing, she was smaller than Thunderjolt but she was still very strong. Her scales were a very unusual pale tan, unlike brown, and her eyes were ocean turquoise instead of being brown with yellow flecks. The caretakers said she hatched from a blood red egg, but even as they scorched her to the skin Virtue didn't heal as fast as a fireproof dragonet should. Virtue crept out of the cave and down the hall. She heard footsteps, and hopped into the river. Gnatcatcher, one of the caretakers who was Virtue's father, stomped down the staircase. His ears perked at the splash. Virtue held her breath. She closed her eyes, and luckily his loud footsteps faded into the distance, towards the kitchen. She went to the surface and took a breath. She heard her father raiding the fridge. Virtue snorted in amusement. She took a breath and swam back to the sleeping cave. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)